Máxima Elongación
by MoniBolis
Summary: Penny se encuentra con Sheldon en la azotea de su edificio. ONE SHOT


- Odio mi vida – Penny se quejó en voz alta al llegar a la azotea de su edificio.

- Lo importante es que te des cuenta de ello y cambies tu vida. ¿Qué es lo que más odias? Ser mesera, actriz frustrada o que nunca completaras una educación superior –

Sheldon Cooper le dijo. El estaba también en la azotea. Acomodaba su telescopio para observar un fenómeno astronómico.

- Cállate Sheldon –

El físico se encogió de hombros. Y continúo con su tarea, pero lo distrajo Penny.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Sheldon.

- ¿Qué parece que hago? Voy al saltar al techo del edificio de enfrente –

Penny estaba parada en la cornisa calculando la distancia.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Sheldon

- Porque no puedo usar la escaleras –

- ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo malo con las escaleras? Cuando subí estaban en perfectas condiciones –

- Porque Leonard esta con su nueva novia besuqueándose en las escaleras ¡y no quiero pasar por ahí! –

Sheldon asintió – Comprendo – y regresó a su puesto de observación.

Penny hizo una mueca – ¿Comprendes? Estoy segura que no comprendes nada – la rubia lo siguió.

- Como anteriormente se me ha señalado mi falta de comprensión en los asuntos de relaciones amorosas; decidí realizar un poco de investigación–

-¿Investigación? –

Sheldon le pasó una revista a Penny

- Ja ja ja ja – Penny soltó una carcajada al ver la revista. – ¿Has estado leyendo "Cosmopolitan"?

- La mayoría de sus artículos cubren tres temas: Tips de copulación, modas y relaciones amorosas – se defendió Sheldon. – Es más en este fascículo hay un articulo que podría interesarte "_Mi ex novio es mi vecino_" –

- No es cierto – dijo incrédula Penny.

- Página 48 – contestó Sheldon.

Penny hojeo la revista hasta encontrar el articulo – Vaya, si existe el articulo –

- Deberías leerlo – opinó el físico.

- Escucha, cariño, leer sobre relaciones no es lo mismo que experimentar el amor –

- No concuerdo contigo, soy físico teórico. Esto sería lo equivalente. –

Penny se rindió y dejo la revista a un lado. – Bueno ¿y qué es todo esto? –

Sheldon tenía instalado su telescopio, su computadora portátil, una silla despegable, y una hielera.

- Observaré con mi telescopio la máxima elongación este a 27.4º de Mercurio. Con mi computadora capturaré datos que después analizare –

- ¿No se encarga alguien más de eso? ¿Cómo la NASA? –

- Si, pero no se puede confiar en la NASA –

Penny se rió. Miro al cielo estrellado y suspiro. Sheldon lo notó.

- Pareces…triste… ¿estoy en lo correcto? –

-Si, Sheldon estoy triste. Talvez si te este sirviendo leer revistas para mujeres –

- Tengo entendido que después del rompimiento hay un periodo de "luto". En mi opinión sigues en dicho estado –

-Si, y Leonard ¡ya se consiguió novia! Yo debería de tener nuevo novio, digo…mírame: Soy sexy. ¿Correcto? –

- Para los estándares occidentales modernos, si Penny-

- Tú saldrías conmigo ¿no Sheldon? Si te dijera que nos acostáramos juntos justo ahora ¿lo harías verdad? –

-No me siento cómodo contestando eso – Sheldon se distrajo escribiendo algo en su computadora.

- En fin, la vida continua – Penny miró las estrellas nuevamente. Un lagrima cayó y después otra.

- ¿Estás llorando? –

- No, tengo goteras – dijo sarcástica Penny

- Si estás llorando – Sheldon se sintió incomodo, pero trato de consolarla. Con poco tacto colocó su mano en el hombro de Penny – Ya, ya, ya. Tranquila. Todo está bien –

Penny se limpió las lágrimas.

- Además, tengo la firme creencia que la nueva novia de Leonard es lo que se llama "relación de rebote" – le dijo a Penny

- Sheldon ¿has leído todas las "Cosmopolitan"? –

- Eso sería imposible, Cosmopolitan ha sido editada desde 1886. Serían 1488 revistas –

- ¿Sabes que Sheldon? No voy a ir a trabajar. Me quedaré contigo a ver las estrellas – Penny se alegro – ¿Cuándo empieza la _"emancipación_"? –

- Es máxima elongación. Se refiere al ángulo que forman el Sol y el planeta. El momento más propicio para observarlo es la madrugada, poco antes de la salida del Sol. En esta configuración, el planeta se puede ver en dirección este. Y preferiría que no te quedaras –

- Como sea…¿Cuándo empieza? – Penny no le prestó atención.

- A la una de la mañana – contestó Sheldon

- Falta mucho…que bueno que traje una botellita de tequila conmigo – Penny sacó el licor de su bolso.

- ¿Bebes entre semana? – preguntó Sheldon

- A veces –

- ¿A veces bebes sola? –

-No muy a menudo – respondió Penny

- Si establecieras el número de tragos en una noche ¿Cuántos serían? –

- Un momento – Penny dejó de ver el cielo – Me estás preguntando un_ quiz_ de la revista –

- Si, aunque su confiabilidad y validez dejan mucho que desear –

- ¡Dame eso! -Penny tomo la revista Cosmopolitan y lanzó por la azotea. – Olvídate de la revista –

- Al menos lo intenté –

Por los siguientes minutos se quedaron callados. Solo miraban el firmamento.

- Me preguntó – Penny rompió el silencio – ¿Qué pasaría si no se pudieran ver las estrellas? Para empezar no habría tantas canciones cursis de amor –

- Isaac Asimov escribió un cuento llamado "Anochecer". En esa historia existe un mundo que nunca anochece debido a tener 6 soles. Solo anochece cada 2049 años. La civilización le tiene miedo a las estrellas –

- Wow – Penny bebió otro trago de su botella – ¿Asimov es el de las patillas? –

- Si, sus poderosas patillas reflejaban su…espera ¿sabes quién es Asimov? – se sorprendió Sheldon

- Si. En el liceo pusimos en escena una historia de él. Era sobre un Robot que se enamora – explicó Penny

- No entendiste la historia. Los robots no se enamoran Penny –

- Pues este robot si se enamoró de una mujer…Quizás algún día alguna mujer derrita tus circuitos Sheldon –

- No soy un robot –

- ¿Estás seguro? –

- Si, Penny –

- Está bien…quizás tienes miedo de ver la estrellas –

Sheldon frunció el ceño – No entiendo tu analogía –

Penny sonrió. – Solo hay que ver las estrellas –

- Mercurio es un planeta – El físico la corrigió – Tienes frío, ten traje una chamarra extra –

La rubia muchacha se abrigo. – Gracias cariño – se paró en la punta de sus dedos para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Sheldon se quedo paralizado. – Aunque pasemos la noche juntos, no te aprovecharas de mi Penny –

- No pensaría en ello, ni en 2049 años Sheldon –

**Fin**

**ANUNCIO DESCARADO DE MI PARTE: tengo un webcomic que se actualiza los lunes y viernes. Busquen el link en mi perfil**

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer.

¡BAZINGA!


End file.
